


Secret Agents Academy

by LittleRoses



Series: A New Oc Series Cause the Other Had Too Many [2]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, For training Secret Agents, Hannah is a bad luck magnet, It's a prequel I guess?, MY POOR CHILD, Multi, NOW READ THE STORY, PTSD, Panic attacks cause we wouldn't have Hannah's character without that dramatic past thing, Secret agents AU, Stuff, Stuff happens, Violence, You asked for it Roki, but like, great, it's a school, lol, okay, okay?, you got it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Basically the story of how we got our badass super team.Yes I just swore badly wow. Don't expect it to happen a lot. It was only so it could sound cool.





	1. Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orientation day.

"Secret Agents Academy for Gifted Teenagers. Aka SAAGT Saagt, that is a terrible acronym." Hannah said quite jokingly as she looked at the large school.

"I don't know what's worse, the acronym or your last name." Robyn said as he hauled his luggage from the limosene that was sent to bring them there.

"You're one to talk Robyn. You tall birdo." Sarah teased as she as well stepped out of the limo.

"Touché Sarah, touché." 

"Anyway!" Hannah said, beginning to walk towards the entrance " _This_ is our chance to use our skills to do real good. Think of it! The missions, the gadgets, the action!"

"And!" Sarah said, older sister instincts kicking in "Triggers. Don't forget to take your pills, Hannah."

"Yes..." Hannah said much less enthusiastically "You too, Sarah."

Before they knew it, they were entering the large entry hall, full of students, teachers, staff workers and successfull agents. It has tall ceilings and a large glass dome. Waterfalls, and a grand staircase.

"Wow..." Robyn breathed, amazed "This is... amazing..."

Hannah pointed to a door labeled "Cadet Hall"

Inside were hundreds on new students inform on a stage, on which was the owner of the entire organization, George Washington.

The three took their seats in the third row, just in time for Washington to start orientation "Good morning cadets. Welcome to SAAGT. I hope that you are prepared for a year of training, studying, and working for the ultimate goal. To be initiated as agents in Washington Inc. Now, you will all be separated into teams. They will be the people you have to trust your life with. For if you succeed, you and your teammates will be sent on missions together. A team leader and such will be elected by you yourselves." some of the students glanced around, trying to get the gist of some personalities "You will have several classes. Number one, Stealth, taught by my wife, Martha Washington. Number two, Self-Defense, taught by Henry Laurens, who happens to be a student's father. Number Three, Gadget Use, thought by Mr. Schuyler. Four, medical treatments, taught by me. And finally, regular life skills. Also taught by my wife. Now go cadets. Mrs. Washington will be putting you into your teams."

~~~

 

"The Saunters Sisters, Robyn Webb, John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr, ano the Schuyler Sisters. You are a team." Martha handed out cards so everyone could find eachother.

"Well hello... my new... best friends..." the girl who Hannah knew was named Anjelica said sarcastically.

The kid named Alexander chuckled "If you sound anymore sarcastic I think you'll convulse and die."

Hannah laughed awkwardly "That's funny... Alexander was it? Yeah, good joke... haha..."

Alex raised an eyebrow "Well that was sad. So! My name is Alexander Hamilton, as you know. And I like fighting and guns and stuff. But the most valuable trait is my ambitousness. I am quite good at pushing people if I do say so myself!"

"Pfft, yeah, pushing people to insanity. My name is John Laurens." John, apparently, announced "I'm stradegetic, pretty intelligent I guess and am overall a good working teammate. Unless if I hate you. And great with martial arts."

"Hercules Mulligan!" Hercules announced before John could say anything else "I am a brute force who is fantastic with guns and a master of martial arts."

"But have no worriez." A French dude, Hannah assumed Lafayette since it sounded like a French name said amused "He iz really a walking teddy bear. Ze name is Marquis de Lafayette. But you can call me Lafayette. And I can speak multiple languages, those being; French and English, obviously, Russian, Italian, and Latin just to name a few. I am also very good at stealth and can easily, what iz ze term... pickpocket any of you."

"Well,  _I_  am Anjelica Schuyler. I am very good at building things but I hope to improve in it during my time here. Unlike all of you so far, I admit I still have to work on my skills. But I am very intelligent and cunning. And I know some martial arts." Anjelica said with a bit of sass.

"And I am Elizabeth Schuyler, I am really good at hacking, but would also like to improve. I guess you could say I am also intelligent. And if I graduate and am apart of the team I don't see myself as an on field member." Eliza was a little more shy sounding than her sister.

"And I am Peggy Schuyler! Always the third wheel, but hey, what can you going to to do?" she winked at her sisters, causing them to chuckle "I for one am a master of disguise and I can make anyone look like anything. And with that I am a pretty good liar which should be quite valuable to missions." Peggy seemed to be very spunky and confident.

Sarah tapped Robyn, motioning for him to speak "Oh! Hi! I'm Robyn Webb! I am pretty creative and a bit of a book worm. I am good at research and stuff... I guess. And I have a pretty strong will and... yeah. Oh, and I am not good at hand to hand combat, but I can use weapons and other things that help me with self-defense. I am more strategic then muscle." he smiled awkwardly.

Sarah chuckled at how awkward his statement was "I am Sarah Saunters, I am also quite good with gadgets. But I am more so good in the medical field. I suppose you could say that I'm good with words and a great actress. But of course just like everyone else I need to improve."

Sarah looked over at Hannah "Hi..." Hannah did an awkward wave "I'm Hannah Saunters, Sarah's younger sister by a year, I am pretty good an analyzing... and finding small details. Sarah always tells me that I'm a quick thinker and can devise plans easily. I'm pretty intelligent and am okay with a gun, and combat I guess?" she chuckled "But... yeah, I'm here to improve my skills and use them for some good."

John nodded "That's good! That's cool, so... now what do we do?"

As if on cue, Martha announces that everyone will be assigned their roomate she now and will be able to take supplies to decorate their rooms. Martha then began to pass out everyone's floor and room numbers "Hannah Saunters; floor eight room 112. Sarah Saunters; floor eight room 113."

The sisters looked at eachother "Well-" Sarah started "It's not roommates... but at least we're neighbors." she smiled

Hannah nodded "Yeah, at least." she chuckled "But now social interaction with someone I don't or barely know." Hannah, at this point, wasn't exactly best at being social with strangers, if you hadn't noticed.

Eventually, Hannah heard, that Peggy would be her roomate. So at least she'd have a teammate as a roomate.

~~~

Finding the room, however was a challenge. With several other people on the elevator, reaching the eighth and top floor took like five minutes. Eventually she was able to step out into the hallway and start finding room 112.

Eventually, she did find it, she opened the door to find a decently sized living area, a kitchen to one side, a open door leading to the bathroom on the other, a small table with two chairs, a door leading to a balcony, and two doors presumably leading to the bedrooms.

Peggy emerged from her room "Heyo! As you can see ami reached our room a bit early, I have already started designing the dorm and I think I have put it together pretty well, don't you?"

Hannah nodded, glancing around, it was actually very nice, Peggy was good with designing things it seemed "This is very well done, so uh, what about my room?"

"Oh, don't worry, I left that to you. There are selections of paint, bed frames, the size of mattress is double, there's different bed sheets and designs, a few different types of furniture for decorating. It's all in the storage area of the dorm you'll love it! I've already started decorating mine! I love this school!" Peggy quickly turned back to her room to continue decorating.

Hannah nodded, chuckling a little at Peggy's enthusiasm "She's energetic."

She opened the storage closet door and smiled "Oh, this'll be fun."

~~~

Hannah took a few hours to decorate, so did Peggy with her room. Hannah's walls were dark purple with white molding. The bed had white sheeps and a lighter purple quilt with white pillows and a white bed frame, it was straight across from the door. There was a dark oak wooden bedside table on eather side of the bed. A vanity next to the door. A couch with a bookshelf full of books on one side of the room and a window seat of the other. Peggy's room was a similar set up but a yellow theme.

The next day classes would begin and team building exercises.

 

==========

 

Oof this is long, XD. I hope you enjoyed. Suggestions are appreciated. Sorry for any grammical errors, I barely proof-read, mostly skimmed cause it's so long. XD


	2. Let the Year Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First class and Robyn’s roommates :>

"One of the most important parts of being an agent is working as a team." Mrs. Washington said "You need to know how to work with little conflict amongst yourselves." she tossed each group a ball "Get your ball into your designated colored slot before the timer is done."

At first it seemed easy. But soon the students realized that there were traps and staff members to block their way. After about fifteen tries, Hannah stops the rest of the team "Wait. We need to be smart about it. One of us can bring the ball to the slots and the rest can cover."

John nodded "That's a good idea. Hannah, you get the ball to the slot since you have it. We'll cover you."

Everyone else either nodded or made sounds of agreement, settling the plan. So Hannah proceeded to doash for the slot. Everyone else gave warnings about the traps and distracted the staff members. Hannah finally reached the slot and tossed the ball inside. They won.

"Well done students!" Martha praised them "Hannah, your plan was excellent. Perfect use of strategy." Hannah said in thanks and in pride of the praise.

"Thank you, ma'm."

Martha clapped her hands together "Alright students! That actually concludes your school today to teach you to work together! On Monday real classes begin. Now go and take your free time and weekend to explore the rest of the school and enjoy yourselves."

~~~

Robyn hadn't gotten to meet his roommates since they were out cold in their rooms when he got there. How they fell asleep so quickly after their arrival astounded him. Their rooms were previously decorated, and so was the entirety of the dorm including his own room. So something told him that they had been there much longer. Since the year had just begun, he assumed that they had started the year before and were older than him by a year. What he wondered however, was why they had to do another year. Students were only given a second year if either one, they didn't pass their classes and needed to relearn everything, two, they got into trouble for something and were held back as punishment, three, they chose to not move on because they felt there was more for them to learn, or four, they didn't work with their team and therefore struggled with classes and therefore had to be held back.

He decided that he'd come to a conclusion after getting to know them first. Which was more difficult than he previously assumed.

"H-hi! Uh good afternoon- Fellow... room....mates...." one was intimidating despite being shorter and the other looked awkward like him but there was still something about him, he cleared his throat awkwardly "I-I'm Robyn, Robyn Webb. I guess we'll be sharing a dorm! Yeah... as you know..."

"Myst." Myst stalked over to the fridge to grab a snack.

"Eros." Eros responded with a bit more, how to word it, emotion "Sorry that you couldn't decorate you own room, uh- This is our second year and for our first we were the only ones living in here."

"You don't need to give him our life stories, Eros." Myst said passive-aggressively, Myst, Robyn concluded, had very tall walls built "I'm going to our room to watch YouTube." Must exited without another word.

"Heh..." Eros let out an awkward laugh along with an awkward expression "Anyway- I'm just going to... use my computer and hang around on the couch. You should... do whatever." he grabbed his laptop from the table and sat on the couch.

"Okay...." Robyn said, and that said undermine his breath "That went well."

 

==========

 

I tried to write Myst and Eros so I hope it was decent. I tried to play it off like Myst doesn't care and has his walls build as Robyn concludes, and Eros is trying but kinda doesn't want to talk to Robyn. Sorry the training part was short but I honestly didn't have any other ideas for the team building and didn't know how else to write it. Let's say in story universe the entire class itself took around an hour. :>

Any thoughts or suggestions are appreciated as always.

I had to post this a second time because to me it was saying the story wasn’t updated ;-; Thank goodness for copy and paste.


End file.
